paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amery Flower
'Amery Flower '(アメリーフラワー,'' Amerī Furaw'' ā) was a legendary warrior who led his clan prior to and after the restablishement of clans in the Dokân Empire. He also helped the Dokân Emperor on the battle at the great river Domanic Background Before the first great war, Amery was considered the greatest fighter in the world. His power was unlimited, and he led his clan into many battles, in wich he always had the upper hand and always won withouth any aid of his clan. Even by his clan standards, he was considered dangerous, specially because of his special eye on the right part. He always trained the younglings of his village, as he was known to be a beloved paternal figure for them. He and his sister, Fia Flower, where the strongest of the village, always training with each other and competing against one another. Eventually, Amery becomed bored of his rotine, and decided to settle with someone worth of himself. His sister was married to DLine and, within anger, Amery shouted that if he was alone, so as his sister was to be alone. Over 3 years, Amery and DLine had fought against each other, withouth a propper conclusive winner. One night, Amery stated at his opponent that, within 3 weeks, he alone would defy the world and, in order to become the High Emperor of the Universe, he would first kill DLine, since he was the only one who could rival Amery. DLine, in manner to answer, simply walked away, stating that he was already happy with his own world: the latter's sister. In the weeks that was passing by, news all around the worlds about the chaos and desctruction maded by Amery where coming at the ear of the most strongest warriors spreaded around. Soon, corpses where falling down due to attempting to defeat Amery. He alone had become, by the time, a psicopath and a solitary warrior whose trust was forever lost on all the world itself. At some point he encountered Gala, in wich he fought against and ended up with a tie. Gala commended the young one while the latter denied the commendement, stating that Gala and the DLine lineage where all a bunch of idiots who thought that enlisting within a family or a group was the best to either rule the world or saving it. He also stated that, while a group could be a powerfull tool to manage, one who was alone was able to overcome everyone due to its solitary state and rising one's own power alone. More weeks passed by, and Amery was becoming feared by the world. Soon he vanquished all the East Jock Village (In the present, it is now the Desert of Blood Ruby) , leaving only behind an full amount of blood and corpses. At one point, he used the OWI Station to make an anouncement to the world. After that, the world shroudded in fear because of his wrath against the world. After the comunication to the world, nothing more was heard from him. He was gived as dead, and the world, within the news of his death, celebrated a major victory. Withouth him, his clan was killed by Gala and Domingos's war against eachother. His clan was forever lost within the channels of history. Personality Amery was a very pridfull man, always confident about himself and his own abilities. He had a bright side within him, complimenting about one's skills and level of abilitie, but also he had a depressive side whereas he burstes his degradement against his opponent, with the intention of knocking them out depressivly. At one moment he can compliment a opponent while he or she are attacking bravely, or at one point he can make depressive coments about their sloppyness against him. Amery is also a boastfull opponent, always braggin about his own power and skills, comending himself as the strongest in the world, while enemies like Gala, the later resurrected DLine and Galaxia, and LordDomingos where all at the battlefield. Amery has a ironic attittude before weak opponents, killing them in seconds while saying that they dont deserve his hands to kill and, within the death of them, states that insects are always insects, no matter what shape and form they will take.